Everyone Needs Time to Themselves
by Doktor Al Meringue
Summary: Engineer and Soldier have a very intimate moment. Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.


"Fuck!"

Engie gripped a the sheets for dear life, burying his face into the pillow to stifle his whines while Soldier pounded into his ass mercilessly. Teeth grit, body doubled over upon a bed adorned with grenade-patterned sheets and a man fucking him senseless- god, he must have been a sight for sore eyes.

"'Fuck'? What do you mean, _fuck_? I think you forgot a word there, Truckie!" Solier slapped the Engineer's ass- a good, hard smack that instantly turned the skin red. Engineer couldn't help but cry out in sadistic pleasure.

"Fuck, s-sir!"

Soldier chuckled and lowered his head, placing his chin in the crook of Engie's neck with as tall as he was. He lapped at the flesh and nibbled at his ear. The man beneath him shivered. "Good Engie. Very good Engie." He spoke in a way so contrasting to his normally abrasive self, low and seductive, words heavy with lust.

The Engineer swallowed hard. "D-don't keep talkin' like that, Solly. You're gonna get me off if ya' do."

A hard bite on the ear gave Soldier the groan he wanted.

The only reason he could coherently speak in the first place was because Soldier slowed down considerably, taking the time to play Engie's body like a fiddle. Honestly, the relationship between him and Jane - what he'd happened to mention when asked his name; Dell honestly preferred plain ol' Solly - had developed on a whim. The impromptu kissing, lewd acts of sex, kinky gestures: everything simply started happening one day.

Soldier's original advance had been unorthodox; as in practically rape, forcing Dell to bend over the kitchen table and taking him then and there in an act of animalistic lust so fierce that Dell couldn't have escaped if he had wanted to. No lube, nothing. Raw pleasure at its finest. Those murmurs, strokes, thrusts, screams- it was a clash of two different dances forming something cataclysmic yet _oh so right._ That was the best sex he'd ever had with a man. From then on the sporadic fuckings, anywhere in the base, was welcomed with hardened cock and dripping ass. The fear that someone should find the two of them together was very real. It only made it that much hotter.

It was guilty pleasure of his, fucking men instead of women. Preferring the feel of a hard, throbbing dick to whatever those steel pit traps of disease women had were. He hadn't been mistreated by them, abandoned; no, men simply had what he wanted, filled the void (quite literally), sated him better than a woman could. Even worse, he liked bottom _much _more than top.

Lucky for him, Soldier wouldn't have it any other way.

Strong hands moved down Engie's chest to his taut, twitching erection. He gasped at the touch; it was unexpected, something that Soldier seldom did. They began soft strokes that made the man mewl at each caress of the head, the strokes themselves in time with the constant thrusting. Vision became peppered with stars. The Soldier was leaning most of his weight on the smaller man. If he kept at it, Engie's arms would give out and they'd both topple to the floor- which wouldn't impede the act in any way, but it was the principle of the matter.

"_There!_" Dell cried after Soldier shifted his hips and hit that sweet bundle of nerves. His back sharply arched, Soldier pinning him back down with a growl. _Fuck, _as if it weren't possible to get any more blood into his head. The hands still massaging him and the pain from all of the blood- he couldn't think straight.

Engineer some how managed to choke out a warning of his impending release. Soldier's skilled hands in conjunction with his length had him teetering on the edge. The army man immediately gripped the base of his fucker's cock, running his fingers lightly over the shaft. Pre-cum dribbled over his hand. "Ah ah, Truckie, not yet. I'm not done with you." A hard thrust helped emphasize the final word. Dell bit the pillow, which did little to muffle his scream.

"P-please, I-"

"Please _what_, maggot?" He squeezed the throbbing dick in his hand.

The Texan's breath caught in his throat. His entire body trembled. He couldn't take any more. "Sir, goddammit, I- _please Solly!_"

Soldier let him free from his grasp though still cupped the head. These sheets were too precious to him to be defiled by his fuck toy. One final thrust was enough to cause Dell's violent orgasm into his palm, Soldier soon following suit.

A hum caught Engie's ears. And although he was currently dealing with the wonderfully satisfying after-effects of release, he couldn't help but scowl. The only thing that wasn't appreciated after sex was Soldier's rendition of "America, the Beautiful", sans the words and all the important parts that made the song as memorable as it was. Soldier pulled out of and turned Dell - who had already taken to relaxing on the bed - over to face him. He thrust his hand in the other's face, pausing momentarily in his song, though exactly on what part it was unlikely that even Soldier knew. "Clean me." The Engineer did as he was told, sucking softly on the man's fingers.

Soon, the music became too much to bear. "Solly," the man sighed, both out of annoyance and exhaustion, "do ya' have t'do that every time we-"

Soldier nearly shoved his hand down Engie's throat. "Let free - dom - ring!"

Well. At least he remembered that part.


End file.
